1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel ferulic acid derivative and a process for producing the ferulic acid derivative, and an ultraviolet light-absorbent composition comprising the ferulic acid derivative.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ferulic acid and an ester thereof are useful compounds because these compounds can absorb ultraviolet light in the UV-A region and the UV-B region which are harmful for human bodies (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 64-13016). However, since the ferulic acid and an ester thereof undesirably decompose at a relatively low temperature (176° C., in the case of ferulic acid), its application range is limited when ferulic acid is used for an ultraviolet light-absorbent composition. For instance, if ferulic acid is contained in a plastic by kneading, the temperature of the system in the course of kneading may in some cases become higher than the decomposition temperature for ferulic acid, thereby making it difficult to contain ferulic acid in the plastic with maintaining its ultraviolet light absorption. Furthermore, since ferulic acid does not have sufficient long-term stability, its utilization to cosmetics has been also difficult.
The present invention has been studied in view of the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a thermally stable ferulic acid derivative with maintaining the excellent ultraviolet light absorption of ferulic acid and an ester thereof, and a process for preparing the ferulic acid derivative.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet light-absorbent composition comprising the thermally stable ferulic acid derivative mentioned above.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.